The invention relates to a lead-acid battery electrode comprising at least one carbon-based porous structure with parallel main faces and lateral faces surrounded by an outer frame, the porous structure, covered by a lead or lead-based alloy layer, being filled with a lead-based paste.
The invention also relates to a method for production of such an electrode.